Jenna Rhodes
Name: Jenna Rhodes Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Detective Fiction, Law, Politics, Debate, Culinary Arts, Swimming. Appearance: Standing at around 5'8 and weighing roughly 135 lbs, Jenna sports a notably slim yet reasonably athletic body thanks to her regular swimming exercises. Because of her mixed Ghanaian and Iranian heritage, her smooth skin is light brown in colour, and her large eyes are a deep dark brown. She is considered by most to be moderately attractive, with a slender face, thin eyebrows and reasonably full lips. Her straight black hair is very long, easily reaching her lower back, and usually puts it back using a red hairband. Whilst she usually avoids wearing the same clothes every day, one of her favoured pieces of clothing is her long orange cardigan, and she is rarely found not wearing it. Apart from that, she tends to wear a variety of brightly coloured dresses, pants, shirts and anything that one would describe as being smart casual. On the day of the trip in particular, she was wearing a pair of black pants, a red spaghetti-strap tank top underneath her cardigan and a pair of brown loathers. Jenna is also rarely found without make-up, which usually consists of some lip gloss and black eyeliner. Biography: Jenna Rhodes' father, an African-American man named Jonathan Rhodes, is a praised and highly respected member of the Seattle Police Department who's become something of a local hero in Ballard, the neighbourhood where Jenna grew up in. Her Iranian-American mother Sara is a lawyer who originally met Jonathan during the middle of a courtroom trial where she defended him after he was falsely accused of abusing his authority. After proving him of being innocent, Sara and Jonathan agreed to go have coffee afterwards. Five years later, the two ended up getting married, and before long Sara gave birth to Jenna Rhodes on the 13th of May 1994. To this day, her parents have yet to conceive a second child, so as a result Jenna grew up as an only child. Since she was five, Jenna has always enjoyed solving puzzles. As a child, every inch of her bedroom floor was covered in jigsaw puzzles, much to her parent's annoyance. The reason being that there was something about the challenge of solving a particularly tricky puzzle that excited her, something about the way it got her to stop and think that never failed to keep her entertained, even when she found herself facing puzzles which she couldn't solve. Even to this very day she occasionally loves to just sit down and solve a difficult puzzle, Sudoku being a particular favorite of hers. This, alongside her steadily growing love of reading, eventually led to her growing up to love reading mystery novels. To this very day, there is absolutely nothing Jenna finds more entertaining than a good mystery novel, especially those centred around detectives solving seemingly perfect crimes. Whilst she started out with relatively lighthearted books such as The Boxcar Children series and the work of Donald J. Sobel, when she was 14 she grew to love the work of more famous mystery authors like Arthur Conan Doyle and Agatha Christie. Christie in particular is her favorite author, with And Then There Were None and Inspector Poirot being her favorite story and detective respectively, her reason being that the she always found the work of Christie particularly challenging when it came to guessing who the murderer was. She would spend hours at a time reading them, constantly guessing as to who would turn out to be the murderer in the end. And half the time, her guesses would turn out to be correct. Nowadays, she's begun to read grittier hard-boiled detective stories to broaden her interests, and is currently in the middle of reading Raymond Chandler's The Big Sleep. Part of the reason why she has always loved detective fiction has always been because of her parents' influence. Her father in particular influenced her to specifically seek out detective novels over other types of mystery novels. Whilst most people respected Jonathan Rhodes to some degree, nobody held him with as high regard as his daughter Jenna. Jonathan to her symbolised everything that a truly good human being should strive towards: He was strong, brave, passionate about what he believed in, and never gave up in the face of disaster. These were qualities which Jenna has tried to embrace and emulate over the year, and as a result she has grown up to become a strong willed and assertive person, rarely acquiescing to other people's arguments and often being very forthright about her opinions. The fact that her father was also a kind and supportive man certainly helped, often looking after her whenever her mother was away on business and giving her advice on how to live her life. And whilst he was reasonably strict at times, and occasionally the two did have arguments, for the most part neither of them remained mad at one another for long. Whilst she had always been interested in detective fiction, and had always greatly respected her father's work, it wasn't until a very memorable event occurred when she was fourteen that she finally realised that she wanted to join the police force herself. She and her family were out having a bite to eat in a nearby cafe when a young hoodlum held the place up at gunpoint, forcing everyone inside to hand over their wallets. Naturally, seeing as this was the first time in her life when she was in actual danger, Jenna was absolutely terrified. For a brief moment in time, she genuinely thought she was going to die. Her father on the other hand was completely calm and in full control of the situation. He could tell that the hoodlum was highly inexperienced, and as a result it was very easy for him to trick the hoodlum into lowering his guard so that he could pin him down, quickly disarming the hoodlum and forcing him into submission whilst the manager called the SPD. After witnessing her father successfully stopping a robbery before her very eyes, not only did she feel more proud of her father than ever before, but she also shocked at just how helpless she had been in the situation. Given how stressful the incident was, her parents insisted that she had therapy to help her out, which she hesitantly agreed to do over the course of several weeks. Whilst she did initially claim that she wasn't affected by what happened, after visiting a therapist once a week for roughly a month she did admittedly feel much calmer than she was before because of it, not to mention more comfortable with being out alone without her father. Whilst she was in therapy to deal with the stress of the incident, she thought long and hard about what she really wanted to do with her life, eventually coming to the conclusion that she wanted to become a police officer just like her father. Not only so that she could protect the innocent like he did on a daily basis, but so that she could also handle herself better if she was to ever find herself in a similar situation. To help achieve this goal, Jenna's recently been taking basic self-defense classes at a local dojo in Ballard, giving her a better idea as to how to defend herself should she ever find herself in a dangerous situation again. Whilst these lessons did not teach her how to be a master at karate or some other form of martial arts, they did nevertheless greatly improve both her ability to defend against assailants and her confidence in being able to watch out for herself. She also took the opportunity to convince her father to teach her how to use a gun, and whilst he was hesitant at first to do so he did eventually teach her how to use a pistol, even going as far as taking her to take her to a firing range when she was eighteen. Whilst actually readying a gun was a task she found to be relatively easy, actually hitting anything with one proved to be much more difficult, though this was more due to her inexperience at using firearms than anything else. Of course, there were other things which Jenna had grown to love beside the SPD. Whilst for the most part she tended to get along with her father a lot more than she got along with her mother, due to the fact that her mother was often away at work for extended periods of time, they still maintained a good relationship partially thanks to her mother introducing her to cooking. Ever since she was seven, Jenna had always enjoyed making cakes and preparing treats with her mother, which in turn has led her to her growing to love cooking meals of all kinds and variations. At first they started with simple sweet treats such as cupcakes and cookies, as she grew older her mother began to teach her how to prepare simple meals like burgers and pasta, her personal favorite being spaghetti carbonara due to it being one of the first proper meals her mother ever taught her. Nowadays she tends to prefer cooking on her own, her reasoning being that she needs to practice cooking for herself for when she eventually moves out, but every so often she still helps her mother out with preparing meals. Whilst she never considered herself to be as good at cooking as her mother was, to this day she still likes to prepare her own meals on occasion. Whilst she used to not be that fond of most physical sports, she always had a knack for swimming, and as a result she regularly visits the local indoor swimming pool in Ballard in order to keep fit and healthy. For as long as she could remember, she found swimming to be one of the few forms of exercise that was just as relaxing as it was healthy, especially when compared to other more strenuous activities. Whilst she's never swam competitively, she always makes sure to swim a good dozen laps or so whenever she's at the pool. However, ever since she started preparing herself for Police Academy, she's started regularly taking part in more physical activities on a weekly basis to make sure that she will be able to pass the necessary fitness exams. These include jogging, tennis, indoor rock climbing and simple weight lifting. Whilst at first she didn't enjoy any of these activities nearly as much as she enjoyed swimming, she did eventually grow very fond of them because of how healthy she was getting because of them, making her weekly exercise routines feel all the more satisfying. Whilst this has meant that she doesn't go swimming as much as she used to, she does still try to go swimming at least once a fortnight or so. However, if there was one activity in the world which interests Jenna almost as much as her love for reading detective novels, it would have to be her love for debates. Like with puzzles, there was something about the challenge of convincing other people that her opinion was right, not to mention the fact that because of her opinionated nature she often couldn't help arguing with other people over points-of-views she didn't agree with. After being told by one of her friends that she was good at winning arguments, Jenna joined the Debate Club during ninth grade and earned herself quite the reputation in Aurora High as a particularly opinionated debater, especially when it comes to subjects which she's very knowledgeable about such as law and politics. However, during debates her determination to prove that she is right can sometimes make her come across as being very stubborn, seeing as she very rarely changes her mind once she has an opinion on something. If anything, half the time she wins not because her opponent was successfully convinced that her point-of-view was correct, but because her opponent just couldn't be bothered with debating with her any further. As a result, the only people she ever loses to are those who're just as determined to win the debate as she is. At Aurora High, Jenna is doing reasonably well grades-wise, getting anything between a C to an A in most of her subjects. This is partly due to her studious nature and determination to do well at school in order to become a police officer, seeing as she intends to study Criminal Justice as Seattle University before applying at the Seattle Police Academy. Naturally, Law happens to be one of her best subjects, with English being a close second thanks to her love for crime novels. She isn't however as good when it comes to science-related subjects such as biology or chemistry, but even then at she'll very rarely get anything less than a C- for those subjects. Personality wise, for the most part Jenna is a very polite and friendly person. She often approaches situations in a calm and rational manner, very rarely raising her voice or getting angry, even when she finds herself getting into arguments. This makes the very rare occasions wherein she loses her cool come across as very shocking to those who have never seen her act in such a way before. That said, for the most part, she generally tries to get along with most people. And despite her reputation in the debating society, she's generally considered to be a reasonably nice person by most of her classmates, particularly amongst her friends. Whilst she's not exactly the most popular person in Aurora High, she does have a handful of acquaintances whom she hangs out with on occasion, including a small clique of childhood friends consisting of Yukiko Sakurai, Miriam Castille, Chase Rodriguez and Maximillian Sawyer. What stops her from becoming too popular amongst her peers is the fact some of her opinions can come across as being somewhat polarising. She and her family have been staunch supporters of the Republican Party for as long as she could remember, and she makes little effort to hide the fact that some of her beliefs are somewhat unpopular amongst her more liberal classmates. This, along with the fact that she is a devout and outspoken Catholic, has put some people off liking her based on her beliefs alone. Some of her more polarising opinions include her disapproval of contraception and stem cell research, her distaste for recreational drugs like marijuana, her Pro-Life stance on the subject of abortion and her mixed feelings regarding homosexuality. Whilst she would never describe herself as homophobic, nor does she have any problem with most homosexuals, she nevertheless finds the idea of gay marriage uncomfortable and isn't fond of the idea of gay couples adopting children. Despite this, for the most part she genuinely tries to get along with most people, even those whose lifestyles she generally disapproves of. Also, whilst she has had several crushes in the past, Jenna swore an oath of abstinence when she was sixteen, and to this day has refused to ever get herself romantically involved in anyone until she's older. Advantages: Jenna is considerably brave and strong willed, and she is unlikely to crack under the pressure. Her determination and refusal to be as helpless as she was in the cafe would motivate her to survive no matter what, and all the exercise she's done to prepare herself for going to Police Academy has led her to becoming a very fit and healthy person. She has knows basic self-defense techniques which could potentially aid her, and knows the basics on how to handle a pistol. Disadvantages: Jenna is far from the most popular person in her school because of her polarising beliefs, and as a result not all of her classmates would immediately trust her. Her stubborn nature and refusal to admit when she's wrong could easily hinder her in the long run, and her memories of the cafe could potentially come back to haunt her. Designated Number: Female student No. 058 --- Designated Weapon: The Great American Challenge (dildo) Conclusion: Do your nation proud. - Shamino Warhen The above biography is as written by Fioriboy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Fioriboy Kills: 'Yukiko Sakurai, Jack McDonald '''Killed By: 'Leona Van Kamp '''Collected Weapons: The Great American Challenge (dildo) (designated weapon) Allies: Yukiko Sakurai, David Zimmer, Jack McDonald Enemies: '''Edgar Tolstoff '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jenna, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *All My Love to Long Ago V5: *One Big Joke *Allow Me To Begin *The Bastion *Rise and Fall of a Teenage Girl *Crowds *Sunrise *Senseless *Memories of a Past Life Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jenna Rhodes. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students